


A Little Secret

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Going Without Panties, Library Sex, Male Masturbation, Panties, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: One day, Hope slips a little secret surprise into Landon’s jean pocket.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/ Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 12





	A Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request from Tumblr.  
> They know who they are 😉

_**Landon POV** _

  
I was walking around school when Hope came up to me and slid something into my front left jeans pocket, kissing my cheek.

“Hey, babe.” She whispered into my ear, somewhat seductively in tone.

“Hey, baby.” I whispered back before taking her lips in a soft kiss.

“Ugh! Get a room, you two!” Lizzie cut in before grabbing Hope.

“Major friend emergency. Mate with your muppet later.” Lizzie told Hope before Hope smiled at me softly and left.

My hands went into my pocket, expecting paper but getting- is that fabric? Lace?

I quickly went into the bathroom and locked myself into a stall as I grabbed the object out of my pocket. I reached and lifted them, holding them.

_Shit._

These were the panties I had saw her slip on this morning after one passionate quickie.

Lace trim on the bottom, polka dot, and topped with a pink bow.

_If I have them, what is she wearing under her skirt? **Shit, she sucks.**_

I moaned thinking about at the other time she sucked, when she eagerly took my dick in her mouth, numerous times.

_**Actually** , **please** stop thinking she sucks._

Damn. Now I was spotting a hard on.

Shit. Now I couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened before she slipped these on.

Her withering and moaning in pleasure as we made love, laying side by side. She stayed the night last night and we had throughly exhausted ourselves making love then too.

Shit. Shit. The hard on was worse now. I slipped off my jeans and boxers as I placed her panties on the toilet paper dispenser.

_**Fuck, Hope.** How **long** have you not being wearing these?_

The thought was hot, if only I got to see that. She better not bend over today.

I was going to keep these. But first...

I moved my right hand up and down on my shaft, keeping quiet as I took care of the little problem she had caused. Finally with a soft moan, I came in my hand and wiped the evidence off with toilet paper. I then folded up her panties and slipped them in my pocket before slipping up my jeans and boxers.

Soon, I saw Hope in the library and cornered her.

“So what was the big friend emergency?” I asked

“Lizzie needed my advice on something.” She replied.

I quickly slid my hand onto her waist.

“Stacks now.” I whispered and she smirked.

Soon, we were against the bookshelves in the stacks as we kissed, hungry and needy.

As my hand traveled up her skirt, I wasn’t surprised when I found bare skin as I got to her hips.

She was kissing my neck, leaving little marks.

“So how long?” I whispered as my hands slid down to play with her bare pussy.

“Hmm?” She asked, half moaning, after leaving my neck.

“How long have you not being wearing panties? Answer or I won’t play with your pussy anymore.” I replied

“Since..ohh, second period. Ahhh...” She said back as I hit one of the sweet spots around her clit.

“Shit, Hope. I hope no one saw your lovely pussy.” I whispered

“No. I made it a point not to bend over. Or open my legs.” She said, as little whimpers escaped her mouth as I went on playing with her pussy, feeling my fingers getting coated with her wetness.

“Hope. You’re going to get us caught. Do you want that? To get caught before you cum?” I whispered and she shook her head.

In response I kissed her, hungry and needy, swallowing her whimpers and moans as I played with her pussy, sliding a few fingers inside. _God yes, she was so wet._

My fingers made quick work of themselves, sliding in and out of her soaking wet pussy.

When I swallowed a particular large moan as her walls collapsed around my fingers, I internally smirked. She was done.

“Fuck, Landon.” She whispered as she broke the kiss and my hand slid out from under skirt and fingers out of her.

Her legs then spread around mine, her thighs creating a tight grip around mine as we kissed.

It would be so easy, _so very easy_ , to slide my jeans down just enough to fuck her after raising her skirt just enough.

She wouldn’t mind, the sounds escaping from her mouth as I kissed down her neck, told me so. Her right hand had already wandered down to my belt buckle, showing me she had the same exact thought. Before we could make this a reality, we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

“Hope. Landon.” Dorian said as we broke apart.

Shit, it was good thing we _weren’t_ fucking. Even though we had a dozen times before in this very spot without getting caught. Even more if you counted the times we “serviced” each other.

“Heyyy, Dorian.” Hope awkwardly said as her thighs stopped their grip on mine.

We moved out of stacks, embarrassment evident on Hope’s face through a light pink tint in her cheeks.

Throughout the day, I smirked as I thought of the little piece of fabric inside my jeans left pocket until it was time to go to sleep. Slipping them out of my jeans pocket, I slipped them into my nightstand.


End file.
